Muffasaville
|allianceflag = Custom3.png |team = Red }} History The nation of Muffasaville, founded by Muffasamini, first arose on August 8, 2007 - introduced to CN by the AlbinoBlacksheep (ABS) forums, from the popular ABS flash portal. Several members from the forum joined under the Albino Blacksheep AA, the entirety of the alliance's off-site "forums" consisting of a single thread in the ABS forum's "chit-chat" section. Without leadership, structure, diplomatic ties, or true understanding of the CN gameplay, ABS quickly got involved in and subsequently lost the V for Vendetta war - thanks to several uncontrollable ABS members. In an attempt to restructure the alliance into a functioning form, Muffasamini was the alliance's first Minister of Foreign Affairs, and Ambassador to the alliance Heroes of Gaming. Unfortunately, the alliance soon disbanded under the weight of reps from the failed war. Muffasamini persevered, however, casting about for a new and more organized alliance to join. He was particularly impressed with the New Pacific Order, recognizing its many accomplishments and excellent organization as a natural fit for him. Membership in the New Pacific Order The nation of Muffasaville first joined the NPO on July 2, 2008, under the NPO forum name Muffasavil. During his first period in the Order, Muffasavil served as an Ambassador to Old Guard, helped recruit talent into the NPO as a recruiter, analyzed the politics of Planet Bob as a political analyst, and helped protect Pacifica as a field agent in the NPO's Military Intelligence. Muffasavil also helped create the Red Square - subsequently winning an Innovation Rumble award for this idea. He also put on his NPO jackboots, fighting valiantly in the InFANtile War, GATO-1V War, Golden Sabres War, NPO-BDC War, CIS-1V War, and the MK War. Due to circumstances outside of his control, however, Muffasavil had to take a two month Leave of Absence - and during his absence, the nation of Muffasaville disappeared from Planet Bob unexpectedly at the end of 2008. Muffasavil returned to Planet Bob on Feb 22nd, 2009, under leader name Muffasavil and nation name Muffasaville. Only his use of the CN forum name Muffasamini remains as a marker of his previous time on Planet Bob. Since then, Muffasavil has served in myriad positions in the Order: as a Dispatcher in the Tech Corps, the Lead Mentor, Deputy Chief Mentor, and Chief Mentor in the Mentor Corps, a Diplomatic Special Envoy to the Aqua/Purple Sphere in the Diplomatic Corps, a Tactical Analyst in Military Intelligence, and on the Council Pacifica as a Councilor - serving on the second and third redux Council. He also participated in the NPO-Jarheads War and Armageddon. He can often be found in his IRC channel, #muffcorp, on the Coldfront IRC network. When asked, Muffasavil relates that he has enjoyed his work as Chief Mentor the most. It was a passion of his for over a year, and he was the longest continually serving member of the revamped Mentor Corps when he left. Along with being the Chief Mentor for almost a year, instituting innumerable changes and streamlining department efficiency, he also helped form the original revamped Mentor Corps. Muffasavil loves helping other NPO members, especially new ones, and seeing new members flourish as outstanding Pacificans more than makes up for the heartbreak of those who join only to slip away. In all, he can't praise the Mentor Corps more highly, and he thinks the Mentor Corps is a vital department for the Order - using person to person interaction to create community and communicate important, personalized information and tools. Thus far, Muffasavil's most memorable moment in the Order was when he won the NPO's Innovation Rumble - a contest where people submitted ideas to better the Order. His idea won, creating the Red Square and opening up NPO trading to all Red Sphere members. Muffasavil was fairly new to the Order at that time, and to see that he could make such a difference in such a large alliance hit home as to how much each and every Pacifican has an important place and effect on the NPO. Influences Throughout his time in the Order, two people in particular have had a hand in Muffasavil's development as an upstanding Pacifican, and his long career. Foremost is Brehon, who Muffasavil met while working in the NPO's Internal Affairs. They shared an interest in the work, and Brehon soon became a mentor and advisor to Muffasavil. Another influential Pacifican to Muffasavil is Bilrow. Muffasavil first met Bilrow while working in the NPO's Military Intelligence. Bilrow and Muffasavil found that they made a good team, and they worked together for quite some time to protect Pacifica. Duties Diplomatic Corps Currently, Muffasavil holds the position of Diplomatic Special Envoy in the NPO's Diplomatic Corps. In this position, Muffasavil is in charge of NPO diplomats and general diplomatic relations for a bloc of alliances. Muffasavil specifically manages the NPO's diplomatic relations with the Aqua and Purple Spheres. Tech Corps Currently, Muffasavil holds the position of Dispatcher in the NPO's Technology Corps. In this position, Muffasavil helps coordinate the Tech Corp's numerous tech deals - and thus helps keep the tech flowing in the spirit of the Tech Corp's motto "The Tech Must Flow!" Positions Past & Present Awards Muffasavil's Ribbon Bar Quotes